Love and Death Shigure Sohma's Story
by Hatsuharu Mishima
Summary: Shigure brings home a little girl after he has been gone for about 2 hours. Who is this little girl? Read to find out!
1. The Truth and nothing but the truth

Hatsu: Hey everyone. This is Hatsuharu Mishima reporting for duty.  
  
*Sasami Urameshi walks in* Sasami: Hey Hatsu ^_^!  
  
Hatsu: Hi Sasami. Anyways, this is my first fanfic EVER, so please don't flame me very bad.  
  
Sasami: Don't worry I won't * grins evilly *  
  
Hatsu:-_-* right.....  
  
Sasami: Well I do get a little credit for this story because I helped you come up with most of the ideas  
  
Hatsu: all right  
  
Sasami: WOOHOO!  
  
Hatsu:-_-* you scare me sometimes you know that?  
  
Sasami: Yep, I know that  
  
Hatsu: ok  
  
Sasami: Enough with this shit. Let's get on with the fanfic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru. I'm going out for a while to do something. I will be back in about two hours. Oh! And I am going to bring home a surprise." "Where are you going Shigure?" "I'll tell you when I get back, ok?" "Ok." "Bye everyone."  
  
Today is the anniversary of my wife, Raye's death. She died 2 years ago in a car accident. The only people who know about this incident are my cousin, Hatori, my daughter, Sasami, and I. Raye died when Sasami was only four years old and ever since the accident, Sasami has been living with Hatori. Sasami and I are going to Raye's grave to pay our respects to the one woman we both loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hatori." "Hello Shigure. Did you come to get Sasami?" "Yeah. Where is she?" "With Kisa and Momiji watching a movie." "Ok I will go get her." "Wait." Hatori stood up and grabbed my arm. "Why did you come, today of all days?" "I am going to take her back home today two years ago was when Raye died." There was an unbroken silence until, "Daddy!" "Huh?" Sasami ran and jumped up into my arms. "Oh hi Sasami. How have you been?" "Fine daddy. Are you going to take me somewhere today daddy?" "Yeah. We are going to visit your mom." There was another brief moment of silence. "Daddy, can Kisa and Momiji come too?" "Sure, if they would like to." I turned to look at the12 and 15 year old. "I would love to come!" Momiji shouted. "I would like to come as well." Said Kisa in a soft whisper, like always. "Ok. Sasami why don't you go get dressed into that kimono that I bought for you." "Ok!" I put her back onto her feet as she ran of into the next room.  
  
A few minutes later she came back into the room with her red kimono on. The kimono's design had different kinds of fans on it. Sasami had put her hair up in a bun with two beautiful barrettes that her mother had given to her before she had died. "I'm ready!" "Ok everyone let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We walked on the paved walkway until we saw Raye's grave. "Daddy." "Yeah?" "What are we suppose to do again?" "Well, you can talk to her and tell her some things that have been going on in your life." "Ok." Sasami turned to face the tombstone and then went down into a catcher's position. "Mommy, I really miss you. I wish that you were here helping me solve problems, taking me to school everyday, Sharing things with me like how you and daddy first met, and just being here with me like daddy, Uncle Tyson, and Mr. Hatori are right now. Even if you are not here right beside us, I know that you will be watching over daddy and me. I will always love you mommy. Goodbye." Sasami got up and face us. "Sasami, that was very nice." Kisa said with a smile. "And pretty." Momiji added. "Thank you guys." She said. I turned to look at all of them. "Ok, well, you guys can wait outside if you want. This is only going to take a minute." "Ok daddy. Hey Momiji I'll race you." "You're on." He said with a smile as they ran off. I reached into my coat pocket and took out a picture of Raye. I put it on to the grave; "You will always be in our hearts, Raye." I said as I turned around and walked away.  
  
"I'm back everybody." "Oh hi Shigure. And who might this pretty young lady be?" Tohru asked, looking down at Sasami with a smile. "Well, I told you I was going to bring home a surprise right?" "Yes." She looked kind of puzzled by this. "Well, I would like you to meet my daughter, Sasami." Tohru just stood there with a look of shook on her face. "Yo. Your. daughter?" She stuttered "Yeah." "Hey, who's the kid?" Kyo asked as he stepped into the room. "It's Shigure's daughter." Tohru said, still with a shocked look. "You have a daughter?!" Kyo screamed when he looked over at me. "What's all the commotion about?" Yuki said as he walked down the stairs. "Shigure has a daughter!" Kyo screamed again. "What?!" Yuki looked just as shocked as Tohru and Kyo. Everyone turned to look at me. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hatsu: Well that was weird...  
  
Sasami Urameshi: What are you talking about? THAT WAS AWESOME! I never thought that Shigure would have a daughter.  
  
Hatsu: -_-*  
  
Sasami Urameshi: Review please! 


	2. The truth, the whole truth and nothing b...

Sasami: Hey everyone ^________^!  
  
Hatsu: Are you always in here?  
  
Sasami: Well this is basically my story too because I helped you come up with the idea and I also helped you write it! So, to answer your question, yes I am always in here.  
  
Hatsu: Do you ever leave here?  
  
Sasami: Yeah, when I need to go to the bathroom. Other than that, nope.  
  
Hatsu: -_-* you gotta get out more.  
  
Sasami: No I don't. I don't like the outside. It's hurts my eyes.  
  
Hatsu: What are you, a vampire?  
  
Sasami: Why, actually, I am a vampire.  
  
Hatsu:O_o  
  
Sasami: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Hatsu: You have been spending too much time with Marik Ishtar.  
  
Sasami: I have? Oh cool ^_^. Marik is cool!  
  
Hatsu: What are you talking about? HE IS EVIL!  
  
Sasami: and so am I. *grins evilly*  
  
Hatsu: Whatever.  
  
Sasami: This is a load of shit. Just get on with the fanfic!  
  
Hatsu: Fine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight. You got married seven years ago and when you where twenty one, you and your wife had a daughter." Tohru said. We were all sitting at the table in the living room, Sasami next to me and Yuki next to Tohru. "Yes, but I kept it a secret from all of you because I knew you would react like this. But, since I know Tohru likes kids, I thought that I would tell all of you today." I said looking at each of them. "So Shigure who is the lucky woman?" Tohru asked with excitement. "Mommy is dead." Sasami said as tears formed in her eyes. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket. "Two years ago today is when she died. I took Sasami, Kisa, and Momiji to her grave today. That's why I said I had to do something today, Tohru." I said seriously for once in my life. "Oh, that's so sad." Tohru said as she looked over at Sasami. "So Shigure, how old is Sasami?" Yuki asked changing the subject completely. I was about to say something when Sasami cut in. "I am six years old in three days." Sasami said with a smile. "Oh Cool." Tohru said as she smiled her goofy smile. "*Gasp* I have an idea! Why don't we have a birthday party for you, Sasami? We can invite any of your friends. Does that sound good?" Tohru asked Sasami. "That would be fun Tohru. Thank you." Sasami said with a smile. "If it's alright with you I would like to come." Yuki said with a smile. "You will? Cool!" Sasami said as she jumped up of her tush and on to her feet. "What about you Kyo. Are you coming?" I asked, looking over at him. "I guess so. Just make sure that none of your little friends climb on me ok?" Kyo said as he looked at Sasami. "Kyo, you could be a little nicer to Sasami. After all she is only six." Yuki said as he turned around to look at Kyo who was sitting in the doorway with a carton of milk in his hand. "Oh alright." Kyo said as he got up and started to walk away. When Kyo turned around, Sasami stuck out her tongue. All of us started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kyo asked as he turned back around. Sasami smiled at him. " What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked as he stared at Sasami with suspicion. "Kyo be nicer to her." Tohru reminded him. Kyo stormed off. "So Shigure, does Sasami have the zodiac curse too?" Tohru asked. "Nope." I said. "She doesn't? Well, that's alright." Tohru said as she got up to get tea. When Tohru walked into the kitchen I turned to Sasami. "So Sasami, anything new that you want to talk about. Is anything happening in school? Have you made any new friends?" I asked her. "I am friends with the new girl in class. Her name is Mimiru. She is my age and she has brown hair, blue eyes, and she is the nicest girl in the class besides me of course." Yuki and I chuckled. "How did you met?" Yuki asked. "Well some of the boys in our class were picking on her. I went over and I told them to leave her alone and after that we became friends." She said as she sat down again. "That was nice of you Sasami." Yuki said. "Yeah it was." Tohru said as she came back from the kitchen with 3 tea's and a hot chocolate. "Well the boys were saying mean things about her and no one was standing up for her so I had to do something." Sasami said with pride in her voice. "Well that was still very nice of you Sasami." I said. Tohru handed Yuki and I cups of tea and she handed Sasami a cup of hot cocoa. We sat there and drank our drinks and talked until it was very dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Sasami ran into my room in her pj's and jumped on top of me. "Sasami, it's." I checked my alarm clock. "It's 8:00 in the morning. Let me sleep for at least another 2 hours." I said as I pulled the covers over my head. "But it's my birthday. Daddy please wake up." "Oh alright. But if I have to get up right now then I get to keep one of your birthday presents." "Ok daddy. You can sleep for now but I'm coming back in two hours. You've been warned." Sasami said as she got up to walk away. "Oh no, help me! Sasami-zilla is coming after me. Run away!" I said as I threw the covers over Sasami's head and ran down the hallway. "Daddy you cheater!" Sasami yelled as she pulled the covers off of her head and ran after me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I slid across the just mopped floor. I crashed into the trashcan and trash flew everywhere. "Shigure, are you alright?" Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen, being careful not to step in the trash and not to slip. "Yeah I'm fine. Let me guess, Tohru just mopped the floor?" I said trying to stand up but failing to do so. "Yes she did." Sasami ran into the kitchen and slipped across the floor. "Are you two alright?" Tohru asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Well I'm fine, but I don't know if Sasami is alright." I said as I got up off the floor and not falling in the processes. "I'm fine daddy. Tohru, what time is my party again?" "Um, It's at 11:00. Oh! I forgot to ask you, do you want a friend to sleep over?" "Yes Tohru. That would be fun. I want Mimiru to sleepover. Is that ok daddy?" Sasami asked me as she turned around to look at me. "Yeah it's fine." I said as I smiled a big grin. "YAY! Mimiru gets to spend the night!" Sasami cheered as she ran around the house still in her pj's. She ran upstairs and the next thing we heard was a POOF. "Oh no. She must have ran into Kyo." Tohru said. We all ran into the hallway and looked up at the top of the stairs. There lied Kyo, in cat form, and Sasami. She was laughing. When we saw this site, we all started to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hatsu: Well there you go.  
  
Sasami: Well there you go.  
  
Hatsu: I hoped you liked it.  
  
Sasami: I hope you liked it.  
  
Hatsu: Why are you copying me?  
  
Sasami: Why are you copying me?  
  
Hatsu: Stop it.  
  
Sasami: Stop it.  
  
Hatsu: I mean it. Stop.  
  
Sasami: I mean it. Stop.  
  
Hatsu: That's it *pulls out a dagger and Sasami's Joey Wheeler plushie* You copy me again, the toy gets it.  
  
Sasami: That's it *pulls out a dagger and Hatsu's Hinoki plushie* You copy me again, the toy gets it.  
  
Hatsu: NO! Not Hin-hin. Anyone but Hin-hin!  
  
Sasami: give me Joey and I will stop copying you and I will give you Hinoki back.  
  
Hatsu: Here *throws Joey plushie over*  
  
Sasami: YAY! Joey, my love. You have come back to me. Here is your stupid Hinoki doll *throws doll over*  
  
Hatsu: Well now that I have Hinoki back, please review  
  
Sasami: *smothers doll in kisses* Joey, I love you!  
  
Hatsu: -_-*  
  
Sasami: I know this chappie is shorter than it should be but the next one will be good. It's the birthday party ^_^.  
  
Hatsu: I just noticed something. We talk more than we write.  
  
Sasami: Na ya think? Well goodbye I am tired of talking to him *points to Hatsu* so I am gonna go to sleep and go to my dreamland with Joey Wheeler. Bye Bye. 


	3. The birthday bash! uh, almost

Hatsu: Hey everyone.  
  
*Sasami runs in*  
  
Sasami: What did I miss?  
  
Hatsu: I said hello to everyone  
  
Sasami: God damn it Joey! If you hadn't made me go to the International House of Pancakes with you this would never have happened.  
  
Joey: I wanted to see if they sold waffles there.  
  
Sasami: Just promise me this. NEVER TAKE ME THERE AGAIN!  
  
Joey: But I wanna. *Cries*  
  
*You hear Sasami and Joey fighting in the background like a married couple*  
  
Hatsu: Well, thank you all for the reviews.  
  
Sasami: *stops fighting for a sec* Yeah, thanks. ^_^ *goes back to fighting*  
  
Hatsu: I would like to point out that when I write "I" it's Shigure, he's the main character.  
  
Hatsu: Well, I'm tired of hearing these two bicker, so let's get on with this thing. Lights, Camera, ACTION!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Mimiru!" Sasami said as she ran over and hugged her best friend, she was standing in the doorway. "Hi Sasami. Happy Birthday." "So Sasami, this is Mimiru." Tohru said when she walked out of the kitchen. "Yep. Mimiru, I would like you to meet my dad." Sasami escorted Mimiru, while skipping, to where I was standing. "Hello Mimiru. How are you?" I said as I shook her hand. "I'm fine, and how are you, Mr. Sohma?" "I'm fine, thank you. Sasami has told us a lot about you." I said. I let go of her hand and she dropped it to her side. "Us. Who is us?" Mimiru said. "Oh, who is this young lady?" Yuki said as he walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Mimiru. How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine thank you. And you?" Yuki asked her with a smile to warm up anyone's day. "I am fine. Thank you for asking." Mimiru said. She smiled back at Yuki. "Hey Mimiru. Come on." Sasami grabbed Mimiru's hand and pulled her upstairs to her and Tohru's room. "What was that all about?" Kyo asked as he came into the room. "Sasami and Mimiru just went upstairs. They are probably going to get ready for the party since no one else is here yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasami quickly shuffled through the many drawers in the room. "What are you doing?" Mimiru asked with a confused look. "You'll see." Sasami said going to the next drawer. "Aha, here it is." Sasami brought out an Akito voodoo doll with many pins in the eyes and, ahem, "nuts".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What in the heck is that?!" Mimiru exclaimed. "This, my friend, is a voodoo doll, of the evil Akito." Sasami explained. "I think Yuki gave it to Tohru." She continued. "But who is Akito?" Mimiru questioned. "He is the head of the Sohma family."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the guests had been arriving by the minutes.  
  
"Hey, where's Sasami and Mimiru?" Kyo questioned me. "I believe they're still upstairs. Yuki, go get them, please. The guests are arriving." I ordered. "Yessir." And with that Yuki scurried upstairs. "Girls, the guests are here!" He exclaimed. "Yay!" They both shouted in unison. They quickly shot out of the room, past Yuki, and down the stairs. Yuki's hair was still waving from the sonic boom by the two girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasami: I wanted to put the b-day in this chappie. But I got stuck.  
  
Hatsu: Whaddya mean you?! I wrote most of this chappie.  
  
Sasami: Um, oh well.  
  
Hatsu: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Sasami: Twilight Kitsune, you weren't supposed to pull him outa the wall. I wanted to write the next chappie.  
  
Hatsu: But I'm glad she(?) did. I couldn't stand being in that wall.  
  
Sasami: Awwwwwwww, is Hatsu afraid of being in dark places?  
  
Hatsu: SHUT IT!  
  
Sasami: Shut what? _  
  
Hatsu: YER MOUTH!  
  
Sasami: Alrighty then. *slaps duct tape over mouth*  
  
Hatsu: MUaHAHAHAHHAHAAHH... Maniacal laughter, not cool.  
  
Sasami: *muffled talking*  
  
Hatsu: Heh, review it! 


	4. Writer's block

Some writer's block, sorry. I won't be able to write for a while; it's real bad! So, instead of watching me; watch TV! 


End file.
